Torchwood Saison 4 4x09 : Deffro fy mhlentyn (by Yeles & Duam78)
by Duam78
Summary: MA VISION DE LA SAISON 4 DE TORCHWOOD - Spoilers Children of Earth - Un meurtre va permettre à Eirwen, jeune inspecteur, de découvrir enfin ce qui est arrivé à sa mère... mais elle ne fera pas que découvrir cela... Note : Chacune d'entre nous écrit un chapitre à tour de rôle pour cet épisode
1. Un passager de plus (By Yeles)

**Jack**: Baisse-toi ! Quand je pense qu'on en est là par ta faute !

**Ianto**: ça va hein ! Tu n'allais tout de même pas le laisser dans cette situation, si ?  
**Jack**: Non, bien sûr que non. Mais quand même. Si tu veux te faire repérer, autant aller te rendre tout de suite.  
**Ten **: Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! Un peu de calme. J'essaye de trouver le réglage idéal. Bon, si je veux réussir à désynchroniser l'appareil sans blesser l'enfant, je dois faire ça... Non, ça ne va pas marcher. Ou alors… Oui ! C'est ça. Je crois que… Ah ben non.  
**Jack**: Doc ?  
**Ten **: Mais si jamais je perturbe le flux xylithien, il va perdre la raison… et nous avec. Non, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça. Et si j'arrivais à relier ces deux câbles comme ceci, peut-être que je…

**Ianto**: Doc ? !  
**Ten **: … me prendrais une décharge. J'encaisse, mais y'a des limites. Alors, réglage 22, je le fais rentrer en résonnance et ça ne fait… rien. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Réfléchis on sang ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'interrompre le processus ! Et je faisais…

**Jack**& **Ianto**: DOC ! ? !  
**Ten **: Oui ?  
**Ianto**: Il faudrait peut-être te dépêcher. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer et ça sera trop tard.  
**Ten **: Oui, je sais. Mais ne me mettez pas la pression. Même si, je dois l'admettre, je suis bon quand je travaille sous pression, je suis même brillant.  
**Jack**: Ah ouais ? Et bien brille un peu plus vite, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

Les trois hommes étaient accroupis derrière un mur, bien à l'abri de l'assistance qui était rassemblée autour d'un autel. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait voir le corps d'un enfant, allongé là, inconscient. Il avait l'air si petit, si fragile. Ianto regardait la scène, visiblement inquiet et ça ne semblait pas faire plaisir à Jack. Ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète quelques jours auparavant, par le plus grand des hasards, au gré des caprices du T.A.R.D.I.S. . Le grand prêtre, ou tout du moins, celui que l'on pouvait identifier comme tel, était en train de psalmodier des incantations en levant une sorte de sceptre au-dessus du corps sans défense.

**Grand Prêtre** : O grand Xandor, accepte cette âme en sacrifice, afin que le rite s'accomplisse et que la toute puissance de Youl éclate. Nous nous soumettons à ta volonté.

Dans un angle de la pièce, on pouvait voir l'assistant du religieux, si tant est que l'on puisse définir le Culte de Xandor comme étant une religion, se placer près d'un immense appareil qui était en train de vrombir. Il attendait un signe de la part de son supérieur pour activer la machine.  
En rampant, le Docteur s'approcha au maximum de l'appareil et il pointa son tournevis sonique en direction du panneau qui se trouvait à l'arrière.

**Ten **: Réglage 42. Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de m'en servir mais je pense que là, c'est le seul qui puisse être adapté à la situation. Messieurs, tenez-vous prêts à faire diversion. Ça va faire des étincelles !

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil se mit à fumer, puis des jets d'énergie s'échappèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant.

**Ten **: Maintenant !

D'un bond, Jack et Ianto s'élancèrent, dans la confusion la plus totale. Ianto se précipita sur l'enfant, défit ses liens et le prit dans ses bras tandis que le capitaine couvrait ses arrières, pointant son arme en direction de quiconque voulant essayer de s'interposer.

**Grand Prêtre **: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le Roax ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Le grand-prêtre tenta de se jeter sur Ianto mais un direct du gauche de Jack l'interrompit brutalement. Il se retrouva à terre, à moitié assommé.

**Jack**: Allez viens ! Faut pas traîner ici. Doc ? C'est bon ?  
**Ten **: Perfectamundo ! Ils ne pourront plus rien faire de mal. J'ai mis l'installation définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je pense que nous pouvons retourner au T.A.R.D.I.S.  
**Jack**: Avec joie ! De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont vouloir nous garder pour le dîner. Ianto ?  
**Ianto**: Je vous suis.

Les trois hommes s'enfuirent du temple en courant. La progression de Ianto était un peu plus délicate que pour les deux autres, il ne voulait pas blesser l'enfant qu'il portait dans les bras. Ils progressèrent aussi rapidement que possible dans le dédale des couloirs qui les séparaient du vaisseau du Docteur. Au loin, on pouvait entendre la clameur de leurs poursuivants s'élever.  
Le Docteur ouvrait la route, son tournevis pointé vers l'avant afin de trouver le trajet optimal pour arriver à bon port au plus vite.

**Jack**: Doc ? Tu n'as pas un raccourci de disponible ? On va finir par se faire rattraper et ça risque de ne pas être beau. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre, j'aimerais en dire autant pour vous deux.  
**Ten **: Je peux toujours me régénérer, même si ça ne me ferait pas plus plaisir que ça. Je m'aime bien comme ça. Je ne suis vraiment pas pressé de changer. Quant à **Ianto**, tu sais bien que...  
**Jack**: Je ne sais rien du tout ! On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de se confronter à une blessure grave. Et sincèrement, je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer. Et puis qui me pourrait me faire un aussi délicieux café hein ?  
**Ianto**: C'est tout à fait charmant ce que tu viens de dire Jack. Mais je préfèrerais que tu restes concentré. Aow ! Attention !

Un projectile siffla à l'oreille de Ianto, l'effleurant. La douleur commença fuser et il sentit quelque chose de visqueux couler le long de son cou.

**Jack**: Ianto, ça va ?  
**Ianto**: Oui, ça va aller.  
**Jack**: Tu es sûr ?  
**Ianto**: Positif. Couvre plutôt nos arrières. Ils sont plus proches que je ne l'avais pensé.

Jack passa en dernière position et tira sur le groupe des poursuivants qui s'approchait dangereusement. Il fit mouche à plusieurs reprises.

**Ten **: J'espère que tu n'infliges aucune blessure mortelle. Tu sais ce que je pense des armes.  
**Jack**: Je sais Doc. T'inquiète, je ne vise que les jambes. J'arrive pas à croire que je fasse ça.  
**Ten **: Ah, ça y est, on arrive !

Le Docteur pointa son tournevis en direction de la porte de la boîte bleue et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il s'engouffra dans le T.A.R.D.I.S., suivi de près par Ianto. Jack s'arrêta un instant avant de monter à son tour et tira une nouvelle fois. Il essayait de gagner un peu de temps supplémentaire en ralentissant la progression de la foule enragée.

**Ianto**: Jack ! Magne-toi !

Le capitaine visa une colonne providentielle qui s'effondra en travers du chemin, bloquant les fidèles, puis il entra dans le vaisseau dont la porte se referma immédiatement après. Le Docteur était déjà en train de s'affairer autour de la console. Il effectuait les derniers réglages. On pouvait entendre des coups rageurs contre la porte. Ianto la fixait du regard, inquiet.

**Ten **: Ne vous inquiétez pas, les troupes d'Hannibal n'ont pas pu entrer, ça n'est pas une bande d'hystériques religieux qui va y arriver. Allez, c'est parti !

Le Docteur abaissa le levier et la colonne de lumière s'anima. Jack déposa son arme et s'approcha de Ianto.

**Jack**: Il va bien ?  
**Ianto**: Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Je sens à peine son pouls.  
**Ten **: Emmène-le dans l'infirmerie.  
**Ianto**: Elle se trouve où déjà ?  
**Ten **: troisième pièce au fond à gauche après le couloir nord-est.  
**Ianto**: OK.  
**Jack**: Je t'accompagne.  
**Ten **: je vous rejoins dès que j'aurai stabilisé la trajectoire. (Puis, se tournant vers la console) Tu ne vas pas faire des tiennes cette fois !

Tandis que le Docteur tapait sur le plan de commande avec son marteau, le petit, en caoutchouc, Ianto se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, l'enfant dans ses bras, Jack à sa suite.  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui s'alluma à leur arrivée. Le gallois s'approcha du lit d'examen et y déposa le corps frêle et inerte. Jack pris les électrodes posées sur l'appareil qui se trouvait sur la droite. Ianto retira la robe de cérémonie dont l'enfant était vêtu et il fixa les électrodes à l'aide du gel médical qu'il avait trouvé sur la desserte.

**Ten **: Un coup de main ?  
**Jack**: Ah Doc ! Tu tombes bien. Je ne sais pas comment régler l'appareil. Surtout pour un youlien.  
**Ten **: Leur biologie est assez semblable à celle des humains. Enfin, à ceci près que le cœur se situe à droite.

Le Docteur déplaça les électrodes de manière à les positionner correctement puis il effectua quelques réglages sur l'appareil. Quelques instants plus tard, on pouvait voir une courbe lumineuse se dessiner sur l'écran.

**Ten **: J'ai effectivement un pouls. Sa respiration est très faible, mais elle est là. Jack, tu peux ouvrir l'armoire qui se trouve là ? Tu y trouveras des flacons de nutriments universels. Cet enfant a besoin d'être réhydraté au plus vite, sinon, on aura fait tout ça pour rien.

Jack fouilla dans l'armoire et en sortit une poche en plastique contenant un liquide doré. Il suspendit la poche sur une potence et l'approcha du lit. Le Docteur désinfecta une aiguille qu'il fixa au fin tuyau qui en pendait. Il passa ensuite une compresse alcoolisée sur le bras de l'enfant et y enfonça l'aiguille.  
Ianto caressait doucement les cheveux du garçonnet. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Jack s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

**Jack**: Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va s'en sortir. Je suis sûr qu'il est costaud.  
**Ianto**: Il a l'air si petit.  
**Jack**: Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu es épuisé.  
**Ianto**: Vas-y toi. Je préfère rester encore un peu.  
**Jack**: Comme tu voudras.

Jack savait que rien ne pourrait faire entendre raison à son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et sortit de la pièce, accompagné du Docteur.  
Ianto attrapa un siège et s'installa à côté de la tête du lit. Tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de l'enfant, il se mit à chanter une berceuse galloise, une de celles que sa mère lui chantait quand il était petit. Il regardait la petite poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser doucement, c'était presque imperceptible.

**Ianto**: J'espère qu'il va survivre.

La pénombre de la pièce, conjuguée à la fatigue accumulée des derniers jours eurent raison de la vaillance du jeune homme qui finit par s'endormir, la tête posée à côté de celle du petit garçon.  
Une pression sur son bras fit tressaillir Ianto. Il leva la tête et vit deux billes sombres le dévisager.

**?** – Monsieur ?

Avant même de lui répondre, Ianto se précipita sur le communicateur.

**Ianto**: Jaaaaaaaack ! Viens vite ! Il s'est réveillé !

Il retourna ensuite au chevet de l'enfant qui le regardait, légèrement effrayé.

**Ianto**: Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me comprends ? Bien sûr que tu me comprends. On est dans le T.A.R.D.I.S.  
**? **– Qui êtes-vous ?  
**Ianto**: Un ami. Tu es hors de danger.

Ianto s'était remis à caresser la chevelure du garçonnet pour le rassurer. Le visage de l'enfant reprenait progressivement des couleurs et ses joues se teintèrent rapidement. Il essaya de se redresser.

**Ianto**: Attends, ne bouge pas. Je vais incliner le lit. Tu es encore très faible.  
**Jack**: Alors ! Comment se porte notre petit malade ?  
**Ianto**: Il a reprit connaissance. C'est déjà un bon signe non ? Docteur ?

Le gallifreyen était en train de vérifier les constantes. Il se tourna vers Ianto, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

**Ten**: Tout m'a l'air parfait. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur mon bonhomme. Mais tu es tiré d'affaire maintenant.  
**Jack**: Il avait quoi alors ?  
**Ten**: Disons qu'il était sous l'effet d'une transe, une sorte d'état second propice au sacrifice qu'il devait subir. Nous devons le tenir éloigné de toute source youlienne maintenant. Sinon, il va retomber en transe et ça pourrait lui être fatal.

Ianto sursauta et regarda Jack.

**Ianto**: On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! On doit s'occuper de lui !  
**Jack**: On doit ? On doit ? ! ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu le sauver.  
**Ianto**: Ok, il est sous ma responsabilité alors. Et je refuse de l'abandonner ! Et si tu ne veux pas, je m'en occuperai seul, ça ne me fait pas peur du tout.  
**Jack**: Ouh là ! Du calme Jones ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord…  
**Ianto**: Alors tu veux bien ?

Les yeux de Ianto commencèrent à s'embrumer. Jack lui caressa doucement la joue.

**Jack**: Oui, je veux bien gros bêta. J'espère que tu as conscience du fait que c'est beaucoup de responsabilités.  
**Ianto **: Oui, je sais. J'ai pris tout le temps de la réflexion.  
**Jack**: Bon, alors, si c'est comme ça. (Il se tourna vers l'enfant) Petit, tu viens de te trouver une nouvelle famille. Et ne fais pas trop attention au gros imbécile à côté de moi, il est très gentil aussi tu sais.  
**Ianto **: Oï !

Le Docteur s'approcha des deux hommes et se mit entre eux, passant ses bras sur leurs épaules.

**Ten**: Merveilleux ! Je pense que des félicitations s'imposent ! Quelle belle famille : Jack, Ianto et… et comment au fait ?  
**Ianto**: C'est vrai ça. On ne sait pas comment tu t'appelles.

Le petit garçon resta un instant silencieux. Il se demandait quoi penser au sujet de ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais les sourires qui s'affichaient à l'instant sur les visages des trois hommes qui se trouvaient face à lui finirent par le rassurer.

**?** – Uzboblakovatiraplak.  
**Jack**: D'accooooooooord.

Ianto donna un coup de coude à Jack ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire le Docteur.

**Ten**: Je crois qu'on va opter pour une version courte si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu n'aurais pas un petit surnom ?

L'enfant secoua la tête négativement.

**Ten**: Je suis bon pour ça, les diminutifs, ça me connaît. Que dirais-tu de Bob ?  
**Bob **: Bob ?  
**Ten**: Oui, Bob.

Le garçonnet réfléchit quelques secondes puis il se mit à sourire à son tour.

**Bob **: ça me va.  
**Jack **: Alors ça sera Bob.


	2. Where is Ianto ? (by Duam78)

Jack tournait en rond dans son bureau. Ianto était parti depuis 2 heures. Il ne fallait pas deux heures pour nourrir Myfanwy tout de même ! Et il avait une terrible envie d'un café. Il attendit encore 5 minutes avant de se diriger vers la machine à expresso qui se trouvait dans le coin repas du Hub. Il avait si souvent vu Ianto préparer son doux breuvage qu'il était certain d'arriver au même résultat. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait Oxford pour faire du café !

Deux paires d'yeux le regardaient, sans que celui-ci s'en rendre compte. Ils suivaient ses gestes en espérant ne pas avoir à souffrir ultérieurement de la colère d'un Jack n'ayant pas réussi à se faire un café premièrement et deuxièmement celle de Ianto lorsqu'il verrait l'état dans lequel Jack allait laisser le percolateur suite à son échec prévisible. Personne n'arrivait à faire fonctionner ladite machine.

Jack s'empara d'une main d'une tasse, de l'autre du paquet de café et resta immobile en fixant les manettes. Au bout d'une interminable minute, ils le virent reposer le tout et se retourner vers eux.

Jack : Simon ! Tu as vu Ianto ?  
Simon : Non… pas depuis qu'il est parti nourrir Myfanwy !  
Jack : Eiry ?  
Eirwen : Il a peut-être besoin de rester seul, pour décompresser !  
Jack : Décompresser de quoi ? Il n'est pas surchargé de travail non plus !  
Eirwen : Jack ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la manière dont tu le traites ! Tu l'as banni de votre chambre, de ta vie, tu lui fais faire les tâches les plus ingrates, il ne fait plus partie de l'équipe, il est tenu à l'écart des décisions et tu lui parles comme à un chien… Non… même à un chien tu parlerais plus gentiment !  
Jack : Au moins les chiens sont fidèles eux !  
Eirwen : JACK ! Mais atterris ! Tu ne vois donc pas que cela t'affecte aussi ? Tu n'es plus le même, tu n'es plus à 100%, tu restes des heures les yeux dans le vague dans ton bureau et la majeure partie du temps tu ne viens plus en mission ! David a dû se joindre à l'équipe active pour nous aider ! Tu réalises ? David sur le terrain !  
Jack : Ce n'est pas vrai !  
Eirwen : Mais bon Dieu, Jack ! Ta rancœur te rend aveugle ou quoi ? Tu connais les raisons de son geste, tu sais qu'il y a été contraint et qu'il s'en veut au point de s'abaisser à obéir à tes ordres les plus abjects !  
Jack : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Eirwen !  
Eirwen : Oh que si ce le sont ! Du moment que ça touche l'équipe, ce sont les affaires de tout le monde !

David, qui était remonté de son bureau, attiré par les voix venant de l'étage, s'approcha d'Eirwen et la prit par les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux capituler pour le moment.

Jack : David ? Tu as vu Ianto ?  
Eirwen : Cherche-le par toi-même ! Si tu avais un tant soit peu de compassion, cela ferait bien longtemps que vous seriez de nouveau ensemble et que cette histoire serait terminée !

Jack pesta mais ne renchérit pas. Au fond de lui et ce, depuis que Ianto était revenu au Hub, Il était tiraillé entre deux comportements : la vengeance et le pardon, la haine et l'amour, le rejeter et tomber dans ses bras et l'embrasser. À chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur Ianto, Jack n'avait qu'une envie, que tout redevienne comme avant, mais sa fierté mal placée le lui interdisait, le faisant souffrir encore plus. Il fit taire ces voix dans sa tête et tendit la main vers le téléphone du bureau situé près de lui et appuya sur la touche 2. Une tonalité… une deuxième… une troisième … Biiiiiiiip Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Will, laissez un message, je vous rappellerai ! Biiiiiiiiiiip. Ianto avait gardé son ancien message, par précaution, il était toujours connu de la société et de l'administration comme Will Jones et expliquer qu'il était en fait Ianto relèverai du parcours du combattant. Jack jeta un coup d'œil qui se voulait interrogateur, mais qui était plutôt inquiet vers ses équipiers. Même si Ianto avait voulu un peu de solitude, jamais il aurait ignoré un appel du Hub ! C'était la règle n°1 : Toujours rester joignable en toutes circonstances ! Il appuya de nouveau sur la touche d'appel rapide. Même réponse. Il tenta de joindre Bob, le concierge. Pareil. Et Bob répondait TOUJOURS ! Quelque chose clochait !

Jack : Eiry, David avec moi ! Simon tu scannes le secteur !

Ils s'élancèrent vers les escaliers et en arrivant à la surface, ils se dirigèrent vers les tribunes du stade. Jack ouvrait les portes à la volée et montait les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, ses amis sur les talons, peinant à le suivre. Il ouvrit celle de la réserve de viande qui contenait des dizaines de seaux et 3 réfrigérateurs : rien d'anormal. Il se rua vers les tribunes et scruta le stade. Toujours rien. Au loin Myfanwy se fit entendre et ils le virent arriver et se poser à quelques pas d'eux semblant attendre quelque chose.

Soudain, leur oreillette se mirent à grésiller de concert. Simon prenait contact avec eux.

Simon : Jack ! Il y a eu des irrégularités infimes dans les relevés d'activité de la faille. Si minimes que cela aurait pu passer inaperçu.  
Jack : Où ?  
Simon : Ici même ! à une dizaine de mètres de vous ! Près de l'entrée.  
Jack : Tu as essayé de rappeler Bob ?  
Simon : Oui, toujours rien ! Idem pour Ianto mais la puce GPS de son portable indique qu'il est chez Bob !  
Jack : Et aucun d'eux ne répond ?  
Simon : Non.  
Jack : Et leur puce de localisation ?  
Simon : La nouvelle de Ianto n'a pas encore été implantée… Celle de Bob …  
Jack : Simon ?!  
Simon : Celle de Bob… est introuvable …  
Jack : Quoi ?

Jack fit demi-tour sans se soucier des suppliques du ptérodactyle qui s'attendait à recevoir du chocolat ou autres friandises. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'entrée du stade, armes à la main. Bob ne quittait jamais sa guérite, ou presque. Quand il était absent, c'était pour aller voir un match de rugby avec Ianto ou assister aux entraînements de l'équipe de foot locale. S'il était absent, c'est que quelque chose lui était arrivé et le silence radio de Ianto augmentait l'inquiétude de Jack.

Prudemment, ils s'approchèrent du petit bâtiment servant de lieu d'habitation et de travail au gardien. Jack, d'un geste, ordonna à Eirwen et David de faire le tour par l'arrière tandis que lui, passerait par devant. Le Capitaine entra le premier. Un rapide coup d'œil dans l'étroite pièce l'informa de la situation. Ianto était affalé par terre, inconscient, coincé entre le mur et le bureau.

Jack : Ianto !

Jack posa son arme à terre, et se rapprocha du corps. Il allait poser sa main sur le torse de Ianto lorsqu'Eirwen et David entrèrent à leur tour. Le médecin s'approcha des deux hommes et prit le pouls du plus jeune.

David : Il respire mais difficilement !  
Jack : Ianto !  
David : Laisse-moi passer Jack ! Sortez pour faire de la place !

Jack recula mais resta dans la pièce, seule Eirwen était sortie, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose et attendait donc sur le trottoir que David réanime leur ami. Il ouvrit le placard sur sa gauche et attrapa la trousse de premiers soins qu'il avait donnée à Bob, quelques mois plus tôt lorsque celui-ci s'était entaillé la main avec un bout de verre. Il y récupéra des sels qu'il porta aux narines de Ianto qui se réveilla lentement, toujours sonné.

Jack : Ianto ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
Ianto : Bob ! Ils ont pris Bob …  
Jack : Qui ? Qui était-ce Ianto ?  
Ianto : Ils l'ont repris Jack ! Ils ont repris Bob !

Ianto était affolé, il regardait dans toutes les directions cherchant Bob des yeux, essayant de se persuader qu'il avait juste fait un mauvais rêve. Jack s'accroupit devant lui et de sa main droite immobilisa le visage apeuré de son équipier.

Jack : Ianto ! Regarde-moi ! Qui ?  
Ianto : Le Roax … Ils vont le sacrifier !  
David : Roax ?  
Jack : C'est impossible… pas après si longtemps ! Comment l'ont-ils retrouvé !  
David : C'est quoi un Roax ?

Ignorant la question de David, Jack prit la décision de tous rentrer au Hub.

Jack : Il faut le ramener à l'infirmerie !

Ianto refusa l'aide proposé par David et se releva seul. Il était encore un peu dans les vapes, mais il se sentait la force de partir à sa recherche !

Ianto : Jack ! Il faut le retrouver !  
Jack : On va le retrouver !  
Ianto : Promets-le moi !  
Jack : Je te le promets !  
Ianto : Je ne veux pas le perdre !  
Jack : Tu … Nous ne le perdrons pas !

Jack esquissa un mouvement vers son ancien amant, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler de sa peine, la partager, lui murmurer qu'il ferait tout pour lui ramener Bob, mais il se retint. Bloody fierté ! Ils sortirent et retrouvèrent Eirwen qui faisait les cent pas dehors et ensemble, ils retournèrent au Hub après avoir fermé à clé la guérite de surveillance. Dans la salle centrale, Simon analysait les données qu'il venait de recueillir.

Jack : Tu as quelque chose ?  
Simon : J'ai mis un traceur sur la puce de Bob, mais elle reste muette pour le moment, si elle arrive à se connecter, j'aurais ses coordonnées. Que s'est-il passé là haut Jack ?  
Ianto : Bob a été enlevé par son ancien peuple. Ils vont le sacrifier !  
Simon, Eirwen et David : son ancien QUOI ?  
Ianto : Bob est …

Jack lança un regard noir à Ianto qui se tut.

Jack : … Bob vient … d'une tribu … amérindienne … d'une ile perdue dans le pacifique … nous l'avons sauvé et en remerciement il travaille pour nous !  
Simon : Drôle de remerciement …

Même si aucun de ses collaborateurs ne fut dupe du mensonge de Jack, Bob n'ayant rien d'un amérindien, ils se turent, sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus pour l'instant. Soudain, un bip retentit. Tous les regards se portèrent vers l'écran de l'ordinateur et Simon analysa les données qui arrivaient mais la source des informations se coupa d'elle-même au bout d'une seconde.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Simon : La puce de Bob s'est activée une seconde avant de disparaître de nouveau.  
Jack : Tu as pu le localiser ?  
Simon : Approximativement…  
Ianto : Et ?!  
Simon : Il serait en plein milieu du Canal de Bristol !  
Eirwen : Quoi ?  
Simon : Je me connecte au satellite !  
Ianto : Tu vois quelque chose ?  
Simon : Rien … y'a strictement rien !  
Jack : Camouflage !  
Ianto : Tu crois qu'ils utilisent un filtre de perception ?  
Jack : C'est la seule explication à laquelle je veux penser. L'autre serait que Bob repose au fond du canal et ça c'est exclu !

Les deux hommes avaient le regard humide, perdu dans leurs pensées. Eirwen les regardait, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Bob représentait visiblement plus qu'un employé pour eux, ils étaient tous les deux touchés par sa disparition. Pourquoi ? Qui était donc ce Bob ?


	3. Trip to the past 1 (by Yeles)

? – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

En sueur, il se redressa et balaya la pièce d'un air affolé. Une main puissante se posa sur son bras.

Ianto – Allons Bob, du calme, tout va bien. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Bob – Il était là, en train de m'attacher sur la grande table en pierre. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas…

Ianto – Il n'est pas là, rassure-toi. Il ne pourra plus te faire de mal, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Le petit garçon plongea son regard empli de larmes dans celui du gallois qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. L'homme se mit à chanter une berceuse qui eut pour effet immédiat de l'apaiser. Il se blottit sous les couvertures et se rendormit rapidement. Ianto attendit encore quelques minutes, il ne se lassait pas de regarder l'enfant qui était devenu, par un miraculeux concours de circonstance, le sien. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Jack entra.

Jack – J'ai entendu un cri, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ianto – Il a fait un cauchemar. Je pense qu'il va falloir du temps pour qu'il se détache de tout ça. Tu crois qu'on a pris la bonne décision ?

Jack – Quand je te vois, je me dis qu'on a fait le meilleur des choix.

Le capitaine passa en souriant sa main sur la joue de son amant et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ianto esquissa un sourire timide mais inquiet.

Ianto – Je ne pensais pas m'attacher aussi vite. Si jamais ils venaient nous le reprendre ? Et s'ils reprenaient possession de son âme ? Ça le tuerait ! Je crois que je ne m'en relèverais pas.

Jack – Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver. Dès demain, je prends les choses en main.

Ianto – Est-ce que tu peux me le promettre ?

Jack – Je t'en fais le serment. Allez, viens te coucher, tu es épuisé. Demain, il fera jour.

A contrecœur, le jeune homme se leva et emboita le pas de Jack qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il se tourna une dernière fois pour regarder l'enfant qui dormait maintenant à poings fermés et referma la porte. Au loin, on pouvait entendre la lente respiration du Tardis. Le Docteur avait réglé la cabine en vol de croisière et ils évoluaient dans un espace pacifique. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos après ce sauvetage mouvementé. Ni Jack, ni Ianto ne firent attention à la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre, dans un coin reculé de l'infirmerie. Sans doute parce que… ni Jack, ni Ianto ne pouvaient la voir.

Lentement, la silhouette se détacha de l'ombre et s'approcha du petit corps endormi. Elle resta là, à regarder la frêle poitrine se soulever doucement. On pouvait sentir une certaine incrédulité émaner de l'être qui était apparu là quelques minutes auparavant.

? – ça a marché…

L'enfant frissonna mais ne se réveilla pas. Pour ne pas risquer de troubler plus son sommeil, la silhouette se retira à nouveau dans l'ombre et s'accroupit.

? – Il va maintenant falloir attendre…

Le lendemain, le jeune Bob ouvrit les yeux. La nuit avait finalement été très réparatrice et il se sentait serein. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et, après s'être copieusement étiré, il se leva. On avait déposé une petite paire de chaussons au pied du lit et il les enfila avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se retrouva dans un immense couloir à l'éclairage tamisé. Il ne savait pas trop où aller mais une douce odeur lui indiqua le chemin. Il progressa tout en regardant de chaque côté. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des étonnants détails qui se trouvaient ça et là. Des symboles étaient dessinés sur les parois du couloir, des cercles de différentes tailles, ainsi que de magnifiques volutes et des motifs qui devaient sans doute être une écriture dans une langue inconnue. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, un son apaisant monta progressivement. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait, mais il savait au plus profond de son être qu'il y était bien, il se sentait… oui, il se sentait en sécurité.

Après de nombreux détours, il finit par aboutir dans une immense salle au milieu de laquelle se tenait une imposante colonne de lumière. Il comprit rapidement que le son provenait de celle-ci et il fut rapidement hypnotisé par le va et vient des pistons qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Ianto – Bonjour Bob, bien dormi ? Je vois que tu as trouvé le chemin sans te perdre.

Jack – Le sens de l'orientation, c'est un bon point ça. On va pouvoir en faire quelque chose de cet enfant.

Ianto – Jack !

Jack – Oh, mais je plaisante. Je trouve simplement que ce petit a sûrement un tas de ressources qu'on ne soupçonne pas le moins du monde. C'est bien mon grand.

Le capitaine ébouriffa la tête du jeune garçon qui se tourna vers lui en souriant.

Ten – Alors, comment va notre petit ami ?

Ianto – Il semble avoir récupéré Docteur. Allez viens, on va prendre le petit déjeuner.

Bob se dirigea vers la table que Ianto avait dressée dans un coin de la salle de commandes. Le Docteur et Jack en firent de même.

Jack – Ianto, je vois que tu as sorti le grand jeu ! Tu crois qu'on aura assez à manger ?

Ianto regarda le capitaine en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui déclencha un léger fou rire chez celui-ci.

Ianto – Ne sachant pas ce que Bob aime, j'ai fait un peu de tout. Regarde, tu trouveras des muffins, des pancakes, des beans on toast, des œufs, du chocolat au lait, du thé et de la confiture de myrtilles. Docteur, votre tasse de café est prête. Jack, la tienne est là.

Ten – Heureusement que le Tardis peut contenir de grandes réserves. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Rien de tel qu'un café Ianto pour bien démarrer la journée.

Jack – Entièrement d'accord ! Bob, mon grand, remplis bien ton estomac. On va avoir du pain sur la planche et tu dois prendre des forces.

Ianto – Oï ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser souffler un peu ?

Jack – Après notre conversation de cette nuit ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je t'expliquerai, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour son bien. Pour le tiens aussi d'ailleurs.

Jack posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur celle de son amant et avala son café d'une traite. Bob observa les mets présents sur la table et se décida pour un pancake tout chaud sur lequel il étala une bonne couche de confiture. Il mangea de bon cœur. Ianto observait la scène, visiblement attendri par ce spectacle. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'essuyer le coin de la bouche du garçonnet dans un geste plein de délicatesse. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la joie et la détente.

Ten – Il ne va peut-être pas rester dans cette tenue ce jeune homme. Ianto, tu sais où se trouve la garde-robe, tu devrais trouver une tenue plus adéquate à sa taille.

Ianto – Bonne idée. Viens Bob, on va aller te trouver des affaires de rechange.

Pendant que Bob était en train de se changer, Jack en profita pour emmener Ianto à l'écart. Il était impatient de lui faire part du plan qu'il avait murit toute la nuit durant.

Jack – Voilà, le plus gros risque pour Bob, c'est d'être touché dans son subconscient par l'influence de ses semblables. Si jamais ils y parvenaient, c'en serait fini pour lui. Tu sais que j'ai fait partie de l'agence du temps pendant un certain nombre d'années.

Ianto – Oui… où veux-tu en venir ?

Jack – Attends, j'y arrive. Pendant notre formation, nous avons appris un tas de techniques pour nous préserver en cas de torture, tant physique que psychologique. Dont une, toute particulière et très délicate, qui consiste à projeter son esprit dans un lieu de sécurité pour qu'il ne soit atteint par des attaques extérieures, d'aucune manière que ce soit.

Ianto – Je commence à comprendre. Et tu veux apprendre ça à Bob ? Tu penses qu'il en serait capable ? Il est peut-être un peu jeune non ?

Jack – Bien au contraire. Plus je commencerai tôt, plus il aura de chance d'y parvenir de manière efficace. Je vais voir avec le Doc s'il a une pièce où on peut s'isoler de toute perturbation extérieure. Et désolé, mais tu ne pourras y participer. Tu es bien trop impliqué sentimentalement, ça risquerait de nuire à la bonne marche de l'apprentissage.

Ianto voulu manifester sa désapprobation mais l'air subitement très sérieux de Jack l'en dissuada immédiatement. Il comprit à cet instant que le capitaine faisait cela parce qu'il était très attaché au petit garçon et que sa formation d'agent du temps lui permettait aussi d'avoir le détachement nécessaire pour que ça fonctionne.

Bob – Je suis beau comme ça ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et Jack éclata de rire. Bob se tenait devant eux dans sa nouvelle tenue, un t-shirt blanc, un jean bleu délavé et des converses rouges, fier comme Artaban. Ianto réajusta son t-shirt et lui laça les chaussures.

Ianto – Parfait, tu es très beau.

Jack – Superbe ! Allez viens, on va faire un petit jeu tous les deux.

Bob regarda Jack avec une inquiétude manifeste. Visiblement, le concept de jeu lui était totalement inconnu. Il se tourna vers Ianto pour y trouver une réponse rassurante.

Bob – Tu viens monsieur ?

Ianto – Non, je ne participe pas au jeu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Jack est très gentil. Je suis sûr que le jeu va te plaire. Et ne m'appelle pas monsieur, Ianto, ça sera très bien.

A moitié rassuré, Bob attrapa la main que Jack lui tendait et Ianto les regarda s'éloigner. Il était bien sûr déçu de ne pas être présent, mais si le capitaine avait dit que ça devait se faire sans lui, il s'en tiendrait là. Bob se retourna une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Bob – A tout à l'heure monsieur !

Le Docteur avait indiqué à Jack une pièce assez reculée dans le Tardis, un endroit hermétique à tout son extérieur, coupé de tout moyen de communication. Seul le bracelet de Jack les maintenait en contact et le capitaine désactiva la sonnerie afin que rien ne trouble la première séance d'entraînement.

Au milieu de la pièce, on pouvait voir une table et deux chaises. La décoration était assez minimaliste, bref, il n'y avait aucune distraction possible. Bob sembla un peu surpris. L'idée du jeu lui avait paru plutôt amusante et là, il en voyait rien d'amusant du tout. Jack pris une des deux chaises par le dossier et fit signe au petit garçon.

Jack – Allez bonhomme, viens donc t'asseoir ici, je vais me mettre en face.

Bob s'installa sur sa chaise et regarda fixement le capitaine s'installer à sa place. Celui-ci releva ses manches de chemise avec méthode puis il se frotta les mains.

Jack – Bon, écoute-moi. Je veux que tu t'avances et que tu fermes les yeux.

Bob – Pourquoi ?

Jack – Tu vas voir, c'est rigolo.

Dubitatif, le petit garçon s'exécuta malgré tout. Avec douceur, Jack plaça ses doigts sur les tempes de Bob.

Jack – Bien. Maintenant, tu vas te laisser porter par le son de ma voix. Tu vas partir dans tes souvenirs. Tu sais, ce que tu as vécu, que tu as aimé et que tu aimes te rappeler. Tu vas penser à un moment bien précis de ta vie, un moment où tu te sentais bien, heureux. Concentre-toi. Je sais que ça n'est pas facile mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.

Bob plissa les paupières, il essayait de se concentrer aussi fort que possible. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait mais il voulait faire plaisir à Jack. Il laissa vagabonder son esprit et le premier souvenir agréable qu'il trouva, ce fut le plus récent, ce si délicieux pancake à la myrtille. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Jack remarqua le sourire et se dit que la première étape était atteinte. Il pouvait passer à la suivante.

Jack – Bon, maintenant, tu vas essayer, je dis bien essayer, de rentrer dans ce souvenir. Visualise une porte et ouvre-la. Comme si tu regardais des gens par la fenêtre et que tu voulais aller les rejoindre. Tu vois la porte ? Elle peut être de la forme que tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance. L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle soit là.

Bob plissa les paupières un peu plus fort. Il se concentrait autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire mais c'était difficile. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer. Dans sa tête, une porte commençait à se dessiner. Mais il eu soudain l'impression que le sol était en train de disparaître en dessous de lui. Jack remarqua la sueur qui commençait à perler sur le front de l'enfant et se dit qu'il serait peut-être bon d'arrêter la première séance. On ne peut pas parvenir à un résultat probant dès le départ et il devait ménager Bob. Il plaqua alors doucement ses mains de chaque côté du visage du garçonnet.

Jack – Allez, c'est bon, on va arrêter là. Tu as bien travaillé mon grand. Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

Bob – Non, ça va. Mais c'est difficile.

Jack – Je sais. Mais je suis sûr que tu y arriveras bientôt. Allez viens, on va aller retrouver les autres.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de commande où les attendaient Ianto et le Docteur. Celui-ci avait prévu d'offrir une petite visite dans les étoiles à Bob. Il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de montrer les merveilles que son Tardis pouvait offrir.

Après cette journée bien remplie et un copieux dîner, Ianto alla coucher Bob. Le petit garçon se mit en pyjama et se réfugia sous ses draps. Le gallois le berça une nouvelle fois et l'enfant s'endormit très rapidement.

Le calme régnait dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'un léger bruit réveilla Bob. Inquiet, il balaya la pièce du regard pour voir d'où le bruit pouvait provenir. Et là, il la vit. La silhouette qui s'était approchée de lui la nuit précédente se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

Bob – Mon… monsieur, c'est toi ?

Il scrutait le fond de la pièce non sans une certaine inquiétude. Lentement, la silhouette s'avança et Bob commença à en distinguer les traits quasi-fantomatiques. C'était un homme d'âge mûr qui se tenait là. Il regardait le petit garçon en souriant.

? – Non Bob, ça n'est pas Monsieur.

Bob – Mais alors… t'es qui toi ?

? – ça va peut-être te sembler compliqué mais… je suis toi.


	4. Bloody barrage (by Duam78)

Jack : Je prends le bateau ! David ! Prépare-moi une trousse de secours au cas où et tiens-toi prêt ! Eirwen tu viens avec moi ! Simon tu nous guides !

Le Capitane empilait divers instruments qu'il souhaitait prendre avec lui dans le bateau : jumelles, radars, système GPS. Simon s'était installé à son bureau et avait les yeux fixés sur les images satellites affichées à son écran, Eirwen avait pris son pistolet dans le tiroir de son bureau et l'avait glissé dans son holster attaché à sa ceinture, espérant ne pas avoir à s'en servir tandis que David était parti deux étages plus bas afin de rassembler le nécessaire de 1ers secours. Le bruit métallique de l'escalier les avertit de son arrivée imminente.

Ianto se dirigea vers son ancien bureau, celui qu'il n'occupait désormais que très rarement, mais dans le tiroir duquel était toujours rangée son arme.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ianto ?  
Ianto : Je viens aussi !  
Jack : Oh non ! Tu restes avec Simon !  
Ianto : Si tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas participer aux recherches de notre … ami !  
Jack : Tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe active ! Tu restes là !  
Ianto : Essaye de m'en empêcher !

Ianto planta son regard bleu dans celui légèrement plus clair de son patron. Jack le regarda. Il vit devant lui un Ianto des plus déterminés, le regard droit, qui ne scillait pas, la veine centrale de son front légèrement gonflée. Au fond de lui, Jack savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à le garder à distance cette fois-ci. Une légère sensation refit surface en lui, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés : la fierté de voir l'être aimé faire face et agir. Il capitula.

Jack : Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !  
Ianto : Je crois avoir « mérité » de ne pas être laissé en arrière cette fois-ci ! Il s'agit de Bob !  
Jack : Simon ! Réactive sa puce !

Simon se leva et ouvrit un des tiroirs du meuble situé derrière lui. Il s'empara d'une sorte de pistolet hypodermique et d'un flacon renfermant une puce. Ianto défit sa veste et son gilet de costume, ouvrit sa chemise et l'ôta également. Simon inséra la puce dans le chargeur et l'arma. L'informaticien appliqua l'objet à l'endroit de la minuscule cicatrice laissée par le précédent implant et lui injecta le nouveau qu'il réactiva grâce à l'ordinateur.

Simon : Voilà ! De nouveau traçable !  
Ianto : Mouais …

Ianto profita d'être à moitié déshabillé pour aller enfiler des vêtements plus adéquats pour une chasse à l'homme. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un jean, d'un T-Shirt noir et d'un blouson kaki, il était de retour à l'étage et rejoignait Jack et Eirwen près de l'équipement qu'ils avaient amassé près de la sortie. Ils se saisirent des différents sacs et valises et sortirent par la porte circulaire qui les mena jusqu'à l'embarcadère auquel le bateau était amarré. Eirwen et Ianto fixèrent l'équipement, armes, radars, civière… tandis que Jack prenait place derrière le gouvernail. Le Gallifrey One était à Jack ce que le SUV était à Ianto, il en était le propriétaire attitré et il ne laissait que rarement une autre personne le diriger. Ianto se positionna à ses cotés, près des appareils de navigation et Eirwen, qui se souvenait de son seul et unique voyage à bord du bateau, vint immédiatement s'asseoir sur le siège dans la cabine, ce qui fit apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de ses deux compagnons, sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt.

Jack mit le contact, les moteurs démarrèrent et il mit les gaz au maximum, profitant de sa légèreté dûe au fait que le SUV n'était pas à son bord. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, Eiwen fut collée à son siège. Ianto s'était accroché à une poignée, le visage fixé vers l'estuaire de la Taff. Les ponts se succédaient à une vitesse impressionnante et déjà, le barrage de la baie était en vue. Ianto avança la main vers le tableau de bord et décrocha la CB.

Ianto : Gallifrey One à Capitainerie. Ici Torchwood, autorisation 52 663. Demande urgente d'ouverture du barrage. Code rouge.  
Voix : Capitaine Murray à Gallifrey One : désolé mais il va falloir attendre, la marée n'est pas encore assez haute pour permettre l'ouverture des portes.  
Ianto : Shit ! Combien de temps ?  
Murray : Une heure !  
Ianto : Merci.

Il raccrocha et tapa furieusement contre le mur métallique de la cabine tandis que Jack amarrait le bateau à un ponton près de l'entrée de la Marina de Penarth.

Ianto : Fait chier ! J'avais oublié la marée !

Jack qui avait amorcé un geste de la main se retint. Il alluma son oreillette et commença à discuter avec Simon pour savoir s'il avait quoi que ce soit comme information. L'expression du visage du Capitaine n'annonçait aucun changement.

Une tension palpable s'était installée dans l'habitacle. Ianto et Jack avaient le regard braqué sur les immenses arcades bleues claires du barrage et Eiry, qui était un peu en retrait des deux hommes les regardait à tour de rôle se demandant si son buté de chef allait un jour pardonner à Ianto.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Jack sortit de la cabine sans un mot, sauta sur le ponton et se dirigea vers l'entrée du barrage. Ianto l'avait suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis s'était reconcentré sur les portes du barrage.

Eirwen : Tu devrais le rejoindre.

Ianto, surpris, se retourna vers sa coéquipière, le regard interrogateur.

Eirwen : Tu devrais le rejoindre ! Bob est … clairement quelqu'un d'important pour vous deux. Vous devriez être « unis » dans cette recherche.  
Ianto : Il ne veut pas de moi.  
Eirwen : Cesse d'être aussi buté que lui Ianto ! Fais le premier pas ! Ou le deuxième … Tu sais aussi bien que moi que lui, comme toi en crevez d'envie ! Je les vois bien vos regards en coin que vous baissez à chaque fois que l'autre est sur le point de le croiser, vos gestes interrompus, votre frustration lorsque vous vous frôlez de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin…  
Ianto : Mais comment … Crois-moi j'ai essayé de lui parler !  
Eirwen : Parfois, Ianto, ce ne sont pas de mots dont on a besoin…

Il la regarda silencieusement avec un faible sourire et suivit le chemin que son supérieur avait emprunté quelques instants auparavant. Il s'arrêta à la porte, tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

Ianto : Merci Eiry.  
Eirwen : De rien, mais comment vas-tu faire pour le retrouver ?  
Ianto : Je connais ses habitudes.

Et il sortit du bateau après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à sa coéquipière. Il retrouva Jack, accoudé au parapet du barrage. Il regardait le large avec une telle profondeur que Ianto se demanda s'il n'essayait pas, à l'inverse de Moise, de rassembler les eaux plus rapidement. Il se dirigea vers lui et, sans que celui-ci ne le vit, posa une main sur son épaule. Jack sursauta de surprise et se retourna brusquement prêt à faire face à un éventuel ennemi. Il fut tellement surpris que ce soit Ianto qui se trouva là qu'il dû s'adosser au muret.

Sans un mot, Ianto se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Pendant un instant Jack ne bougea pas, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, restant immobile, tendu. Puis peu à peu, sa carapace se fissura et il leva les bras les plaçant autour du corps réconfortant son ami. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, comme s'ils laissaient leurs corps se redécouvrir, leurs chaleurs se mêler de nouveau. Puis Ianto se recula, la tête légèrement baissée. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Jack avait bien compris que Ianto attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Mais Jack savait également qu'il n'avait jamais les mots justes pour ce genre de situation. Il leva la main vers le visage juvénile lui faisant face et le souleva afin qu'il puisse échanger un regard. Puis il déposa au coin des lèvres du gallois un baiser qui les électrisa tous les deux.

Jack : On va le retrouver, je t'en fais la promesse ! Ensemble !

Ianto ému aux larmes ne put faire qu'un geste d'acquiescement de la tête. Il se retournèrent ensemble vers le large et attendirent que la Capitainerie leur donne le feu vert.

******************

Quelque part au milieu du canal.

Garde 1 : Le Roax est toujours inconscient monseigneur.  
Grand Prêtre : Bien. Il faut qu'il le reste jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour sur Xandoria. Quand serons-nous prêts à partir ?  
Commandant du vaisseau : Dans quelques heures. Nous devons encore purifier leur eau pour la rendre compatible à notre moteur hydraulique.  
Grand prêtre : Tâchez d'accélérer les choses ! Le 257e jours du 28e cycle de la 4e rotation commence dans 7 heures. Le sacrifice requiert une précision horaire des plus serrée. Le Grand Xandor n'attend pas !  
Garde et Commandant : Que le Grand Xandor soit loué !

Le prêtre quitta la salle de commande et se dirigea vers la salle où ils avaient enfermé Bob. C'était une pièce vide avec pour seul meuble une table sur laquelle avait été attaché le gardien de Torchwood. Il était, comme l'avait dit le garde, immobile. Seuls, derrière ses paupières clauses, ses yeux bougeaient.

**************

Une heure s'était écoulée. Jack et Ianto étaient revenus au bateau ensemble, sous le regard plus que ravi d'Eiry et bien que la situation soit encore inquiétante, l'atmosphère dans la cabine était beaucoup moins tendue.

La radio grésilla et ils entendirent la voix du Capitaine Murray.

Murray : Capitainerie à Gallifrey One. Préparez-vous à traverser.  
Ianto : Bien reçu Capitaine, nous nous mettons en position.

Jack lança les machines et manœuvra afin de se placer perpendiculairement aux portes du barrage qui commençaient à se lever. 3 minutes plus tard, le Gallifrey One quittait la baie pour le canal. Ianto reprit contact avec Simon afin d'avoir la confirmation des dernières coordonnées GPS du point où la balise de Bob s'était activée la dernière fois.

Simon : Ianto, je t'envoie les coordonnées GPS sur ton ordinateur de bord.  
Ianto : ok Simon, merci !

Ianto ouvrit son ordinateur et prit connaissance des coordonnées et les donna à Jack

Ianto : Latitude : 51.41890742069287 - Longitude : -3.0377197265625

Le Capitaine rentra les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de bord et lança :

Jack : Ianto ! Cap au large !

Et comme si cela était évident il lâcha la barre et se positionna sur le coté. Ianto eut le réflexe de s'en saisir avant qu'ils ne dévient trop de la trajectoire et percutent le bateau de pêche qui arrivait en sens inverse. Il mit donc cap vers le sud et poussa les moteurs tout en suivant des yeux le point correspondant à leur situation qui clignotait sur l'écran.


	5. Trip to the past 2 (by Yeles)

Bob regardait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait envie de crier, mais en même temps quelque chose l'en empêchait. Le sentiment profond que rien ne pouvait lui arriver et qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance absolue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « Je suis toi » ?

Bob – Je comprends pas Monsieur. Comment tu peux être moi alors que je suis moi.

Bob vieux – J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer ça clairement mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps mon grand. Je sens qu'ils se rapprochent. Dans quelques temps, tout sera bien plus clair pour toi, tu verras.

Bob – Qui ça ? Qui est-ce qui se rapproche ?

Bob vieux – Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches. Ne t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise la situation enfin, je pense. En tout cas, je peux te dire que tu arriveras à faire ce que Jack essaye de t'apprendre.

Bob était sorti de son lit et s'approcha de l'autre lui qui se tenait dans l'angle de la chambre. Il leva doucement la main, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais elle passa au travers de la silhouette. Il recula de surprise.

Bob vieux – Tu ne peux pas me toucher. Le risque d'un paradoxe aurait été trop grand. Le Docteur a été très clair à ce sujet. La perspective de voir l'univers se fendre en deux, de voir les reapers débarquer et détruire mon passé. Non, la technique de Jack ne permet qu'un déplacement du Moi intérieur, de mon âme en quelque sorte.

Bob – Paradosque ? C'est quoi ? Encore un truc de grand que je peux pas comprendre ?

Bob vieux – Oh non, c'est simple. Tu ne peux pas être en contact physique avec une autre incarnation de toi. C'est tout à fait impossible.

Le visage du petit Bob se ferma subitement.

Bob vieux – Il ne faut pas être déçu mon grand. C'est vraiment plus prudent.

Bob – Mais… je suis vieux ?

Bob vieux (dans un éclat de rire) – On peut dire ça, même si je préfère le terme « mature ». Et crois-moi, ce n'est rien comparé aux trois hommes qui sont avec toi dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. Tu verras, tu vas avoir une belle vie avec eux. Profite bien de chaque instant. Je vais vraiment devoir te laisser. Sinon, ils vont m'attraper. Prends bien soin de toi et prends bien soin d'eux. Et surtout, pas un mot de tout ça. Ça restera notre petit secret, d'accord ?

Bob hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il aurait aimé parler plus longtemps à cet homme. Il avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Bob vieux – Bonne nuit Bob, à bientôt j'espère.

La silhouette recula dans l'ombre et s'évanouit lentement, sans bruit.

Bob resta debout un instant la main tendue vers l'endroit où son moi d'un autre temps s'était tenu. Il était submergé d'interrogations en tous genres et aucune réponse ne semblait vouloir prendre corps. Mais la fatigue se fit plus forte que ses questions et il retourna se coucher. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'angle de la pièce où il s'était vu quelques instants auparavant puis il sombra finalement dans un profond sommeil sans cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Bob ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. Mais une nouvelle fois, au plus profond de lui, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et qu'il était maintenant détenteur d'un grand secret, un secret connu de lui seul et qu'il ne pourrait pas en parler avec qui que ce soit.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à cette conclusion, Bob se leva, passa sa robe de chambre et enfila ses chaussons. Il devait sûrement être l'heure du petit déjeuner et il ne devait pas être en retard pour sa leçon avec Jack. Il avait maintenant l'intime conviction que tout ceci avait une importance capitale pour lui.

-

Ten – Tourne doucement ce volant. Encore un quart de tour à gauche, doucement… voilà. Ensuite, remonte ce levier et appuie sur cette pédale. Non ! Pas la verte ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? La noire, oui, celle-là. Et voilà ! Un atterrissage quasi parfait.

Bob – Quasi ? C'ETAIT parfait !

Ten – Tu as failli te tromper de pédale, encore une fois. Je n'aurais pas été là, on se serait retrouvés dans le voïd, ou à Acapulco. Je ne saurais trop le dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, on est passé à deux doigts d'une refonte totale de l'univers tout entier, à moins que ça ne soit la fois où j'ai branché mon ipod sur l'alimentation principale de la console par inadvertance. Je ne saurais jamais trop si…

Ianto – Docteur, vous vous égarez… encore…

Ten – Oups, pardon, revenons à nos moutons. Bob, mon grand, je pense que je peux officiellement dire que tu as obtenu ton brevet de pilote de T.A.R.D.I.S., félicitations !

Bob souriait à pleines dents. Il se tourna vers Ianto. Le gallois regardait le jeune homme avec fierté. Il s'en était passé du temps et il avait du mal à croire que Bob ait déjà quinze ans. Tout était allé si vite. Bien trop vite en réalité. La vitesse à laquelle Bob avait vieillit était hors du commun. Il ne s'était pas écoulé autant de temps qu'il paraissait. Ça ne faisait que trois ans qu'ils étaient en compagnie du Docteur et pourtant Bob était devenu maintenant un grand gaillard. Il avait presque rattrapé ses deux papas.

Ianto repensait aux longues discussions qu'il avait eues à ce sujet avec le Docteur qui avait examiné Bob à plusieurs reprises. Ce petit bonhomme qui n'en était plus un restait une énigme pour le gallifreyen qui admettait contre toute attente, son ignorance au sujet de la race de Bob.

Ten – Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que je ne me souviens pas avoir constaté pareille rapidité de vieillissement auprès de ses semblables. Il doit forcément y avoir un facteur qui joue, un élément qui modifie sa structure cellulaire profonde et qui fait qu'il vieillisse trois fois plus vite que la normale telle que nous la concevons, même si je ne suis pas vraiment une référence en matière de vieillissement.

Ianto – Je sais, Jack m'a expliqué. Mais, quelles sont les conséquences sur son espérance de vie ? Ne me dites pas qu'il va nous quitter aussi trois fois plus vite. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Ten – Oh non, je ne pense pas. Ce serait à vérifier mais les scanners du T.A.R.D.I.S. semblent indiquer que nous en avons encore pour plusieurs années de Bob.

Ianto – J'aimerais pouvoir lui montrer la Terre, ça fait un moment que je songe à aller enfin y faire un tour, voir comment va ma famille, comment va Gwen. Et Docteur, au niveau… mental… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ce vieillissement rapide ne va pas provoquer un décalage avec son développement cognitif ?

Ten – Ianto, arrêtez de vous inquiéter comme ça. Vous avez bien vu de quoi il était capable non ?

C'était un fait, Bob était intelligent et avait déjà fait preuve de beaucoup de débrouillardise, à maintes reprises. Jack avait réussi à l'embarquer dans de nombreuses missions de terrain et ce malgré les réticences de Ianto. Le capitaine reprochait à son gallois d'être un peu trop «mère poule » et ça avait tendance à faire sortir Ianto de ses gonds. C'était presque devenu une rengaine entre les deux hommes. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Jack…

Ianto – Jack, tu pourrais dire quelque chose quand même.

Le capitaine se tenait dans un coin de la salle de contrôle, l'air renfrogné, les bras croisés. Il se mit à marmonner de manière parfaitement inaudible.

Ianto – Jack, franchement, tu ne peux pas faire avec ?

Ten – Je pensais avoir été très clair non ?

Bob réprima un début de fou-rire et tenta de reprendre vite un semblant de contenance.

Jack – Tu peux faire le malin toi !

Ianto – Jack ! S'il te plaît !

Jack – Bon, OK… Bien joué gamin.

Le capitaine s'était approché de Bob et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule tandis qu'il le félicitait. Bob se redressa en frottant son épaule légèrement endolorie.

Ianto – Jack, tu pourrais y aller doucement non ? Ne va pas lui déboîter l'épaule sous prétexte que tu es tout simplement jaloux.

Jack – Jaloux ? Moi ? Que je sache, Bob n'est pas en sucre. Ça n'est pas une petite tape cordiale qui va lui faire mal. N'est-ce pas Bob ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en grimaçant légèrement. Le capitaine n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Jack – Bon, je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour fêter ça. N'empêche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de passer ce fichu brevet de pilotage de T.A.R.D.I.S.. C'est presque insultant de voir qu'on me fait si peu confiance. Tout ça parce que…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le couloir du T.A.R.D.I.S..

Ten – Jack ! On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, tu as manqué nous faire vaporiser tout ça parce que tu as été déconcentré par le fait que Ianto s'était penché pour ramasser un marteau sous la console !

Jack (hurlant du fonds du couloir) - ALORS ON N'A QU'A INTERDIRE IANTO DANS LA SALLE DE CONTROLE !

Ianto – JACK !

Cette fois, c'était trop pour Bob qui éclata de rire. La jalousie infantile du Capitaine était tellement ridicule qu'il ne put s'en empêcher. Rapidement, il fut rejoint par le Docteur et Ianto. Lorsque Jack revint dans la salle, une bouteille de champagne à la main, il lança un regard noir en direction des trois hommes mais la bonne humeur générale eut raison de sa vexation et il se mit à rire de bon cœur.

Le bouchon de champagne sauta pour aller se perdre parmi les branches de la salle. Jack servit trois flûtes et les distribua.

Ten – Tu ne bois pas ?

Jack – Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Ianto – Jack ! A la bouteille ? Tu n'y penses pas !

Jack – Et pourquoi pas ?

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel en signe manifeste de sa désapprobation mais n'ajouta rien. Jack leva la bouteille.

Jack – A Bob ! Que sa conduite ne nous fasse pas nous poser en pleine guerre intergalactique, ou au beau milieu d'un concert de Justin Bieber, non, sérieusement, ça ne va pas être négociable gamin si on se retrouve au milieu de ces méchus.

Ianto – Jack !

Jack – Oui, ok, si on ne peut plus rigoler. A toi Bob, qui nous montre tous les jours un peu plus que nous avons eu raison de le prendre avec nous. Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi.

Ten – A Bob !

Ianto – A Bob !

Tous trinquèrent de bon cœur. Tandis qu'il buvait l'excellent champagne qui lui avait été servi, Bob eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Discrètement, il tourna la tête pour voir d'où cela pouvait-il bien provenir. Il plissa les yeux, mais ça n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Une étrange impression pourtant bien réelle. C'est alors qu'il la vit… LA silhouette. Cette fameuse silhouette qu'il avait cru avoir rêvée quelques années auparavant. Elle se tenait là, à l'entrée de la salle, dans l'ombre de la porte. Visiblement troublé, il attendit que les trois hommes aient fini de boire. Il glissa la bouteille vide sous son bras, pris les flûtes et se dirigea vers le sas pour sortir.

Bob – je vais rapporter ça à la cuisine. Ne vous dérangez surtout pas.

Ianto – Merci Bob. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un coup de main ?

Bob – Non, non, ça va aller. Vous pouvez rester là. Vous ne serez pas trop de trois… pardon, deux, pour piloter le T.A.R.D.I.S

Jack – Quand je pense que même Ianto a eu son permis, c'est vraiment dég…

Ianto – Jack !

Bob sortit de la salle rapidement tandis que le ton recommençait à monter. La silhouette n'était plus là, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Il avança dans le dédale de couloirs pour arriver dans la cuisine principale (le T.A.R.D.I.S. possédait un nombre surprenant de cuisines) et déposa les flûtes sur le plan de travail qui se trouvait à droite de l'évier.

? – Il n'a jamais digéré cette histoire de brevet de pilotage.

Bob se retourna brusquement, manquant de faire tomber une flûte. La silhouette se trouvait là, dans un angle de la pièce.

Bob – Vous ! Je savais bien que je vous avais vu ! C'est dingue, vous êtes… enfin… je… je n'ai pas changé !

Bob vieux – Oui, moi. Et oui, je n'ai pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Si pour toi, il s'est écoulé plus de trois ans, pour moi, c'est de l'ordre de quelques minutes à peine.

Bob – Dois-je comprendre que je suis en danger ? Ils sont revenus ?

Le jeune homme fixa son double futur droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'assombrit furtivement, mais une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard.

Bob vieux – Oui, ils sont revenus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sens que ma fuite va bientôt prendre fin. Les secours approchent, j'ai ressenti leur présence. Ils ne sont plus très loin. Mais pour qu'ils me retrouvent, je dois relâcher ma concentration brièvement, sinon, je ne suis pas traçable.

Bob – Pas traçable ?

Bob vieux – Là où nous vivons maintenant, nous portons des puces d'identification, directement reliée à notre cortex. La puce est donc inactive lorsque je fais ce que Jack nous a appris. Et ça, il n'y a que lui et moi qui le sachions.

Bob – Ianto n'est toujours pas au courant ? Pourtant, il va bien falloir qu'il le sache, sinon, comment pourras-tu…

Bob vieux – Dans ta ligne de temps, il ne le sait pas, dans la mienne il va bientôt le savoir. C'est compliqué, mais avec le Docteur, tu devrais être habitué aux timey-wimey. C'est pour ça que je vais te dire quelque chose que tu ne devras dire qu'à un moment très précis et ce moment, tu le découvriras par toi-même. Lorsqu'il arrivera, l'évidence te sautera aux yeux.

Bob se pencha vers l'adolescent. Il aurait presque pu le sentir le frôler tant il était proche. Il murmura une phrase dans un souffle. Le jeune homme se recula, plongea son regard dans la sagesse de son futur. Les deux Bob s'observèrent un instant puis, le corps spectral recula une nouvelle fois dans l'ombre.

Bob vieux – Je dois y aller, je dois me laisser approcher sans me laisser prendre. Nous nous verrons une dernière fois. A notre prochaine rencontre…

Bob – Mais comment je…

C'était trop tard, il avait disparu. Bob resta là, à fixer l'angle de la pièce où il s'était tenu face à lui une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

Ianto – Franchement, parfois je me demande s'il a vraiment l'âge qu'il dit avoir !

Bob sursauta.

Ianto – ça va Bob ? Tu as l'air troublé.

Bob – Non non, ça va. Un café Monsieur ?

Ianto – Mais quand vas-tu te décider à arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

Bob – Je ne sais pas Monsieur.


	6. Jamais deux sans trois (by Duam78)

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques miles de leur objectif et devant eux l'eau était toujours aussi plate. Rien ne venait déformer sa ligne ondulant au rythme de l'avancée du bateau. Pas un vaisseau, pas une île. Et pourtant, le radar continuait d'indiquer les mêmes coordonnées inlassablement.

Jack : Simon ! Es-tu sûr des coordonnées ?  
Simon : Affirmatif Jack, la puce de Bob s'est activée un court moment et indiquait toujours le même point.

Jack et Ianto s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Deux solutions étaient envisageables et les deux hommes le savaient. Soit le vaisseau était occulté par un champs d'invisibilité et d'un moment à l'autre, ils allaient le percuter de plein fouet, soit le vaisseau reposait au fond du canal.

Ianto dans son for intérieur priait pour que ce soit la seconde solution, car il ne donnait pas cher du Gallifrey One contre un vaisseau extra-terrestre, de toute façon, que ce soit l'une ou l'autre des possibilités, ils iraient à l'eau.

Plus que quelques mètres et ils auraient la réponse. Instinctivement les trois équipiers s'accrochèrent à ce qu'ils avaient sous la main et se préparèrent au choc… qui n'arriva pas. Ils continuèrent leur chemin comme si de rien n'était, au grand soulagement de chacun.

Ianto immobilisa le bateau et lui fit faire demi-tour pour se positionner aux coordonnées exactes fournies par Simon.

Jack : Ianto ! Combien de combinaisons ?

Ianto se dirigea vers l'armoire située au fond de la cabine et l'ouvrit.

Ianto : Une seule Jack !  
Jack : OK, tu la prends, Eiry tu restes ici et tu fais le relais entre nous et Simon, Ianto on y va !  
Ianto : Mais Jack …  
Jack : Quoi ?  
Ianto : On ne sait même pas où le vaisseau se trouve ! Tu ne pourras pas rester en apnée aussi longtemps !  
Jack : Qui a dit que je ferais de l'apnée ?

À peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il se saisit d'une corde qui traînait sur le pont et l'attacha d'un coté à un anneau de la combinaison qu'il tendit à Ianto et de l'autre se l'enroula autour de la taille.

Jack : allez zou … à la flotte ! Et t'occupes pas de moi !

Ianto, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, ne s'aventura pas dans cette direction et enfila la combinaison pendant que jack se déshabillait et mettait pantalon, chaussures et Tee-shirt dans un sac étanche, ne gardant sur lui qu'un caleçon. Il regarda son supérieur avec un air grave afin de lui faire comprendre sa désapprobation.

Jack : Tu me regardais rarement comme ça auparavant, surtout dans cette tenue.

Ignorant son capitaine, il alluma son intercom.

Ianto : Eiry ? Tu me reçois ?  
Eirwen : 5/5 Ianto ! Faites attention !

Comme unique réponse elle ne perçut que le bruit des deux corps tombant à l'eau. Elle s'imagina Jack se noyer mais enleva immédiatement cette image de sa tête. Elle devait rester concentrée sur le radar et sur les liaisons radio.

Ianto commença à nager vers le fond du canal. Au bout de quelques brasses, il se retourna pour vérifier l'état de son compagnon. Il le vit, au bout de la corde, pointer le doigt vers le fonds, lui intimant l'ordre de continuer sans se soucier de lui. Il continua sa lente descente mais lorsque la corde se tendit et le ralentit il comprit que son capitaine venait de se noyer. Même sachant qu'il se réveillerait, son premier réflexe fut de nager vers lui, le ramener vers la surface et le réanimer. Mais il stoppa à mi chemin, le regarda, les larmes aux yeux et replongea vers les profondeurs, tirant derrière lui le corps inanimé.

Bientôt, il crut apercevoir des sortes de lumières clignotantes mais il fut alerté part des soubresauts venus de la corde. Il se retourna et vit que Jack s'était « réveillé » et qu'il se noyait une seconde fois. Sans plus attendre il redoubla d'efforts et s'enfonça encore plus dans l'obscurité des profondeurs jusqu'à apercevoir les parois du vaisseau.

Ianto : Eiry ? J'y suis !  
Eirwen : Comment va Jack ?  
Ianto : Mort, mort à nouveau et peut-être mort une troisième fois si je n'arrive pas à trouver l'entrée assez rapidement.  
Eirwen : OK, Simon a scanné les profondeurs et trouvé une source d'énergie à 25 mètres de ta position, à ta gauche. Il pense que c'est l'énergie qui permet de garder le sas d'entrée étanche !  
Ianto : Merci, je vais voir !

Ianto s'aida des aspérités de la coque pour avancer le long du vaisseau, en faisant attention à ce que le corps de Jack ne cogne pas trop contre ses parois. Mais le 1er choc eut pour incidence de faire revenir une deuxième fois le capitaine à la vie. Le regard qu'il lança à Ianto avant de sombrer de nouveau, lui fit comprendre qu'il aimerait bien ne pas avoir à revivre ça une 3e fois.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au sas, il dû de nouveau s'arrêter. Un champs electro-magnétique barrait l'entrée.

Ianto : Eiry, mets moi en relation avec Simon !

Eirwen s'empressa de coupler les deux conversations.

Simon : Ianto ?  
Ianto : je suis devant le sas mais je ne peux pas entrer ! il y a un champs electro-magnétique qui m'en empêche ! une solution ?  
Simon : As-tu une sorte de clavier à coté du sas ?  
Ianto : Oui.  
Simon : sur le devant de ta combinaison, tu dois trouver une poche avec des câbles dedans ?  
Ianto : Trouvée.  
Simon : Tu connectes la sorte de ventouse rouge sur le fil qui relie le boîtier au vaisseau et le vert au boîtier lui-même.  
Ianto : Fait !  
Simon : Maintenant donne-moi 2 minutes.  
Ianto : essaye de faire ça rapidement, je ne suis pas sûr que Jack apprécie une troisième noyade !

Ianto regarda son supérieur avec un air de pitié. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas réellement mort, mais comme il lui avait dit lors d'une conversation en 2009, il se rappelait de tout et c'était ça qui lui faisait mal. À peine les 2 minutes demandées par Simon s'étaient écoulées, qu'il reprenait contact avec Ianto.

Simon : 3-6-5-2-8-8  
Ianto : Le clavier n'a pas de chiffres Simon !  
Simon : c'est comme notre clavier numérique sauf qu'il est en sens inverse. Le « 1 » est en haut à gauche.  
Ianto : OK !

Ianto se concentra afin d'entrer le code au 1er essai.

Ianto : Bingo ! Maintenant silence radio, on ne sait pas s'ils peuvent capter nos fréquences.

Le champ de force disparu et l'eau s'engouffra dans le sas ; emmenant Ianto et Jack avec elle. Il recomposa le code afin de remettre le champs en place et vider l'eau au même moment où Jack reprenait conscience. Ianto saisit la taille de son supérieur et le hissa de toutes ses forces pour qu'il atteigne l'espace vide en haut de la petite pièce.

Jack : rhhahaargh  
Jack reprenait son souffle tout en recrachant l'eau qui lui restait dans les poumons. Quand le niveau fut assez bas pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout pour respirer, Ianto le lâcha et enleva le casque de sa combinaison.

Ianto : ça va Jack ?  
Jack : Au temps pour le « jamais deux sans trois »  
Ianto : C'est pas le moment pour les blagues !

Une fois la pièce totalement vidée, Ianto délivré de son scaphandre et Jack rhabillé avec les affaires qu'il avait rangées dans le sac à dos étanche, ils ouvrirent la porte menant aux couloirs et avancèrent un peu au hasard à la recherche de Bob. En silence, ils longeaient les couloirs à l'affut du moindre bruit qui les mèneraient à leur objectif. Arrivés près d'une double porte entrouverte, ils tendirent l'oreille et entendirent des voix psalmodiant. Ils jetèrent un regard et virent un scène qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis plusieurs décennies. Au centre de la pièce, le supérieur religieux se tenait devant un autel vide pour le moment et semblait le « purifier » avec divers liquides et plantes. Des sangles pendaient de chaque coté, attendant d'être attachées autour des poignets et chevilles du sacrifié. Dans un angle de la pièce, un assistant se tenait près d'un immense appareil qui était en train de vrombir. Ianto et jack savaient exactement son utilité, sacrifier le Roax, mais l'absence de corps leur remontait un peu le moral. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés trop tard.

Jack : (murmurant) Simon, toujours rien ?  
Simon : Non Jack, je te préviendrai au moindre signe de lui ! J'ai réussi à pénétrer le système du vaisseau et j'ai maintenant accès à ses plans. Si le signal se réactive, je saurai exactement où il est !  
Jack : Bien reçu ! … (à lui-même) J'espère que Bob s'est souvenu de mes leçons !  
Ianto : Tes leçons ? Quelles leçons ?  
Jack : Je crois qu'il est temps de te le dire … de toute façon, il va falloir attendre, donc utilisons ce temps à bon escient, ce vaisseau est bien trop gros pour qu'on le fouille de fond en comble.

Ils se dirigèrent non loin de là dans une salle vide. Jack s'assit dos contre le mur à coté de la porte qui offrait une vue sur celle de la salle de sacrifice. Ianto fit de même en face de lui.

Jack : Tu te souviens, dans le Tardis ? Je t'ai dit que j'allais apprendre à Bob comment protéger son esprit en le projetant dans un lieu de sécurité pour qu'il ne soit atteint par des attaques extérieures ?  
Ianto : Oui, vous vous êtes enfermé dans la zéro-room durant des heures et des heures, sans jamais dévoiler ce que vous y faisiez.  
Jack : Je lui ai appris à vider son esprit de toutes choses en « entrant » dans une sorte de coma, comme si son esprit quittait son corps pour se réfugier ailleurs dans ses souvenirs.  
Ianto : J'ai du mal à comprendre le concept.  
Jack : Imagine un voyage spatio-temporel. Et bien c'est la même chose, sauf que ce n'est pas ton corps qui voyage mais ton esprit. Ton corps restant à l'endroit où tu t'es « endormi ».  
Ianto : Je comprends mieux … mais il ne risque pas d'être coincé s'il arrive quelque chose à son corps durant le processus ?  
Jack : C'est un risque.

Cette dernière phrase ne réconforta absolument pas Ianto.

Jack : Le fait que nous ne captions la puce de Bob que quelques instants vient du fait qu'elle est directement liées à notre système nerveux central. Tu sais comme moi que si l'on meurt, la puce arrête d'émettre.  
Ianto : Oui.  
Jack : C'est pareil avec Bob. Le fait de se projeter fausse la perception de la puce qui se met en veille croyant à la « mort » de son détenteur. Dès qu'il se réveille, elle remarche.  
Ianto : Mais pourquoi Bob ne reste t-il pas conscient ?  
Jack : Il doit se dire que c'est la meilleure façon pour se protéger et nous protéger. Il sait beaucoup de choses sur nous et Torchwood. Il ne veut pas leur donner des informations. C'est pourquoi il se réveille par courtes périodes, afin de nous laisser le localiser, avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs.  
Ianto : y'a plus qu'à attendre alors ?  
Jack : Oui y'a plus qu'à attendre.

Leurs regards fixèrent alors la double porte par laquelle les paroles du prête leur arrivaient sourdement. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent des heures, un grésillement retentit dans leurs oreillettes.

Simon : Jack ! Je l'ai ! Pont 5, couloir de gauche, 13e salle sur la droite !


End file.
